


缚龙6+哥嫂1-2

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 5





	缚龙6+哥嫂1-2

时间顺序魔改了。  
————————————  
萧炎一脸紧张的盯着岩枭:“哥……”

岩枭可惜了自己没有胡子，不然可以学那些之乎者也的老医师们，故作深沉的叹气摇头一番。

他收回放在润玉手腕上的手:“已无大碍，固元丹可以停用了。”

萧炎顿时松了口气，一时间喜笑颜开，托住润玉的腰将他举起来，原地转了几圈:“太好了！”

他的喜悦之情毫不掩饰，仰头一脸欢喜的看着润玉，以至于润玉也觉得胸口一阵暖意，忍不住勾住了他的肩膀，安抚的捏了捏:“好了，放我下来。”

岩枭在一旁轻咳一声:“别高兴太早，要我说，您这神仙架子也是纸糊的，还没有普通人硬朗，也就跟小透差不多，除了这次内伤有些伤及根本，平时虚耗也颇重，怕是没少乱来吧。”

润玉被戳穿，这会儿竟然有些别扭，头一扭，下巴搁在萧炎的肩膀上，妄图躲避大夫的念念碎。

“嘿，我这……”暴脾气……岩枭平素最烦讳疾忌医的病人，旁人现在想求药王问诊都难，这位夜神殿下还一副不遵医嘱的做派，一时间又控制不住开始叨叨:“水系功法最忌火系伤害，你之前的内伤就是被火系功法伤及脏腑，筑基根本也受到克制，还强行运功，呵，当然你们神仙牛逼我们凡人不好说什么。”

“哥～！”萧炎怕媳妇脸皮薄，阻止岩枭继续揭短:“什么神仙凡人的，别说了，嫂子等你做午饭呢……”

岩枭翻了个白眼，从药箱里拿出一盒药放在桌上:“焕元丹，固本培元延年益寿，留着吃吧。”

他走到门口，回头看到弟弟正小声的哄媳妇:“没事的，玉儿，以后我们好好养着，不乱来了，好不好？”——还是没忍住，坑了弟媳一把。

“血灵子。”

润玉闻言在萧炎怀里僵住，心虚的垂着眸子。

岩枭慢悠悠道:“天界禁术，耗费半数精元，还有灵力散尽的可能，什么人这么重要啊，要拿一半的寿命去救。”说完拔腿就走。

岩枭在厨房里哼着小曲做午饭，最后端上桌的只有三人份。

鲤儿眼巴巴的盯着岩枭端上来的菜，上官透撑着下巴靠在桌边，一副慵懒闲适的模样:“怎么只做了三个人的？”

岩枭取了温水浸过的帕子给他擦手，回道:“他们不吃。”

“为什么？”上官透疑惑道。

岩枭坏笑一声:“哈，他们在——算账。”

润玉知道自己理亏，但又搞不清楚自己为什么要理亏，他也知道萧炎生气，但又觉得萧炎生气的没道理。

不过坏就坏在他一时口不择言，在萧炎质问他时，直接回了一句“不用你管”，就被萧炎按在床上肏，心里有点后悔，有点难受，但更多的是委屈。

一边还在做最亲密的事，一边润玉郁结到心酸，抬手用力捶着萧炎覆上来的肩背:“我爱怎么样就怎么样，跟你有什么关系。”

萧炎愣了一下，连动作也停顿了片刻，然而接下来就把他的拎起来放在腿上狂野的往上顶弄，润玉一时间呻吟都碎掉了，卡在喉间几乎要窒息。

萧炎笑了一下，眼神冰冷又危险，他身下动作不断，手指却轻飘飘的拂过润玉脖子上的缚仙绫:“那真是可惜，你现在是我的了。”他说着低头用力咬住了润玉的脖子:“即是我的，我说了才算，玉儿可不要再乱动我的东西了。”

做完看着润玉红着眼眶咬着牙的样子，萧炎又有点后悔，打水给媳妇擦身体，看到肿到充血的密处，萧炎叹气，扶着秀气的膝盖打开对方的腿，小心翼翼的舔了上去。

“放开。”润玉克制的冷声拒绝，声音还是带了些哭腔。

萧炎捏住他踢过来的脚，低头亲了一口那白皙的脚背，含糊道:“都肿了，小可怜。”

混账，臭流氓，润玉在心里骂了方无数次，但还是被对方欺负到腰软，柔软的舌在他的腿间作乱，轻柔的抚弄被过度使用的入口，看似抚慰，实则挑逗，润玉又羞又气，又忍不住随着对方的动作沉溺欲海，他咬着手指强忍着不出声，身体却背叛了他对着敌人摇尾乞怜，腿间的玉柱挺立，可怜兮兮的吐着清液，萧炎的拇指覆上去揉了一下顶端，就惹来润玉的呜咽:“呜……萧炎……”

萧炎叹了一口气，爬起来抱住他，手伸到他的腿间握住他揉弄抚慰，直揉的润玉泪水涟涟，喘息都带着哭腔。

萧炎的唇落在他的侧脸上磨蹭:“玉儿，都是你不好，你是故意那样说的。”他厚重的吐息打在润玉赤裸的肩头:“不过没关系，若是你再乱来，我就把你关起来，锁在床上，你哪里也别想去。”他说着把润玉翻过去，从后面抱住他，一边继续握着他腿间的欲望搓揉撸动，一边将自己送入那情动的密处，穴肉被他挑逗的越发软烂，贪吃的咬住他的粗大吸吮吞咽:“一辈子也不会很长，等我死了，你就自由了。”

萧炎的话像是在叹息，犹似一缕轻烟在他耳畔飘过，很快散掉了:“到时你若伤害自己，我也……管不了了。”

润玉一瞬间像是被人一记闷棍抡到了头上，他被萧炎带着在欲海沉浮，灭顶的快感让他窒息，萧炎的话又像一把利刃直刺胸口，搅得他血肉模糊。

他好像做了一个梦，梦里有人站在离他触手可及之处，辨不清面容，他听见那人说，玉儿，你说不用我管，那我便走了。

润玉伸手去够对方，对方的身形却迅速的消散，湮灭在空中。

“不要！”润玉惊叫着醒过来，萧炎被他吵醒，见他满头大汗，表情更是一脸惊惶，忙安抚的拍着他的肩膀，捏着袖口替他擦干额头上的冷汗:“宝贝，做噩梦了？别怕，我在这里。”

梦境真实的让润玉恐惧，他搂进萧炎的脖子，把脸埋进对方颈间，浑身都在颤抖，过了一会儿才轻声道:“你说的对，是我不好……”

萧炎一愣，忙把怀里的脸挖出来，捧在手心里，小心翼翼的看对方的表情:“胡说，玉儿哪里都好……我说的都是气话，好玉儿，求你别往心里去。”

润玉此刻确实拿不准萧炎，在之前的情事中，他清楚的意识到萧炎并不是在开玩笑，萧炎看他的眼神伤心、偏执、又疯狂，若自己再刺激他几分，或许他真的会一意孤行。

但一切平复下来，萧炎似乎也恢复了理智，仍旧好言好语的哄着他，润玉又被他那双狗狗眼看的双颊发烫，偏过眼回道:“你我即是拜过高堂，你想问什么，我都会告诉你，前尘已往，我过去……是有做过些离谱的事。”

说到这儿，润玉感觉到抱着他的手臂收紧，心知萧炎还是在意的很，仰头吻了吻他的下巴:“阿炎，你饿着我了。”

萧炎听到他的称呼瞪大了眼睛，下一刻用力将他抱进怀里:“玉儿，玉儿！”他高兴到语无伦次，用力的亲了亲润玉的唇:“我去给你弄吃的。”

润玉告诉了萧炎一些过往的事情，有一些他在岩枭给他的册子上看过，只是听润玉讲，越发觉得他孤苦伶仃。

润玉见他表情沉重，伸手摸他的脸:“干嘛这副表情？”

萧炎抱着他:“他们都欺负你，还个个都一副天经地义、理所当然的丑态，我不开心，想揍人。”

润玉反而还安慰他:“都过去了，现在想想，像大梦三生，醒了便忘了。”

萧炎点点头，然而他想起什么，似乎头上的耳朵又耷拉了下来:“那……你还爱她吗？你为了她，命都不要了。”语气里尽是哀怨。

润玉一时间表情有些空，像是在回忆什么，轻声道:“我曾经是觉得贱命一条，若为她死不足惜。但你知道，真心错付，求而不得，”他自嘲的笑了笑:“有一天忽然就冷了，过了那么久，我始终还是一个人。”

感到萧炎心疼的抱紧他，润玉安抚的捏了捏他的手:“没事的，知冷，才知暖，阿炎，你就很暖。”

萧炎晃了晃他的肩膀:“玉儿，你信我，我不会让你冷，更不会让你难过。”

润玉看着面前的青年，满眼的恳切和呼之欲出的爱意，几乎要把满腔的真心捧到他面前，顿觉胸口暖意汹涌，他主动凑上去亲了亲萧炎的唇:“嗯，你待我如何，我知道。”

Tbc

哥嫂爱情

“好疼……”上官透一双美眸哀怨的看着岩枭，看的岩枭负罪感都满出来了，“为什么吃了药还这么疼，你是不是看我没钱付诊金，给我吃假药……”

岩枭:“我是那样的人吗？我……”恕他说不出口，我给你吃的最贵的药，每天给你炖粥都加一堆人参鹿茸，还亲自喂你吃，我这辈子没这样侍候过其他人，我弟被打到吐血的时候我也就给他灌个药扔床上，被子都是他冻醒了自己盖的，我他……

上官透看他，作西子捧心状，他眉头轻蹙，岩枭觉得心尖都被夹了一下，不知道这小妖精又要有什么要求。

反正最后左不过要答应。

上官透:“我胸口好疼。”

岩枭:“被扎了个大窟窿，当然疼。”说完见上官透眼角都红了，忙找补道:“已经快好了，最多三天，一定不疼了！”

上官透:“可是我现在好疼，你给我揉揉。”

岩枭:“不行，还没好全呢，伤口不能碰。”

上官透红着眼，目光幽幽的:“我疼的睡不着，睡不着就好不了，你不是嫌我吃你的药还吃你的饭，我好不了就要一直吃下去了……”

岩枭:“胡说！谁嫌弃了！我没有，你想吃多久就吃多久，我不收你钱。”

上官透轻柔的笑了笑，一脸的感激之色，嘴上却道:“那怎么行，唔……我一介白丁，啥都没有，不如我……”

岩枭想逗他:“以身相许？”

上官透:“陪你睡吧。”

……………………

岩枭:“艹。”

上官透闻言一笑，眼角都是春色:“呀……药王大人莫不是画本看多了……”他顺势往后一躺，撑着脸看着岩枭:“要草吗，来呀……”

岩枭黑着脸:“你胸口不疼了。”

上官透:“疼啊……”他有些娇气的嘟着嘴:“我师妹说她小时候做噩梦，师傅都是拍着她的肩膀哄她睡，可怜我孤家寡人，爹不疼娘不爱，都没有人哄过我……”

听着像是撒娇，语气里全是落寞，岩枭叹了口气，伸手解外衫，上官透看到他的动作像是被呛到，猛咳了两下:“喂……我还没好全呢，这就要收诊金，我会死的！”

岩枭只着玄色里衣，哼笑一声:“那可由不得你。”

他说着走到床边，把上官透抱起来，往床里面放，然后靠着他侧身躺下，见上官透一脸紧张的双手互助胸前，伸手将他拉到怀里，轻轻的拍他的肩膀:“哄你，快睡吧大少爷。”

哥嫂爱情2

捡回来的病人醒来的第一日就往他被窝里钻，软绵的身体像只白玉兔子，抱着又软又娇，却冰凉冰凉的，岩枭不得不信了对方口中的“我冷，要人抱抱才能睡”。

使唤起人来也不含糊，岩枭每次被他瞅一眼，身体都先动起来了，添衣送茶嘘寒问暖。

那人苍白着脸，嘴巴倒是没停:“我叫上官透，你叫什么？”

岩枭——不知道名字就往我怀里钻，你什么情况。

上官透:“你怎么不说话，咳咳……”

岩枭上前给他顺气:“岩枭，我的名字。你别说话了。”

上官透:“我想听你说话，”他笑了一下，岩枭都被那笑容绕花了眼:“岩枭，名字好听，声音也好听。”

岩枭不知道说什么，但是上官透睡了一天，不肯再睡，扯着他的衣袖不让他离开，岩枭只好坐在床边，跟上官透讲他在哪里捡到他，他的伤怎么样，这里是哪里，天气怎样，他的伤多久能恢复等等等等。

上官透安静的听他讲，眼带笑意，等到岩枭讲到没话可讲，才道:“我想知道你的事，你多大，哪里人，家里几口，为什么在这里，没娶妻吧，对未来妻子有什么要求吗？”

岩枭:“没什么好讲的，我……”

上官透眼眶竟然瞬间就湿了，眼泪欲坠不坠，手却还是死命抓着他的衣袖:“你是不是讨厌我……都不跟我说话，即是讨厌我那你把我扔出去吧，让我自生自灭好了。”

岩枭:？？？你这个人不讲道理！

然而他不敢说，他只能说:“公子，你别哭了。”说着拿出一张帕子给上官透擦眼泪。

上官透扶着他的手擦了眼泪，竟还可怜兮兮的打了个哭嗝:“我爹爹和姐姐哄我的时候都叫我小透。”

他看着岩枭，岩枭不得不败下阵来:“小透……”

上官透:“我有点渴。”

岩枭喂他喝水。

上官透:“衣服有点薄。”说着朝岩枭伸出手。

岩枭昨日已经领教过了，只好靠在床边，将他抱进怀里，用外衫罩住:“还冷吗？”

上官透在他怀里扬起脸:“你真暖和，给我讲讲你的事，岩枭。”

岩枭不知道上官透是怎么回事，他自觉前二十来年经历是有点惨，但也不至于到茕茕孑立、坎坷流离、惹人怜惜的地步，然而上官透却满眼疼惜的捧着他的脸:“小可怜，往后我疼你吧。”

那双爪子冰的岩枭直哆嗦，慌忙揣到怀里捂着:“冰死了，不讲了，快睡觉。”

上官透弯着眼睛一笑，扯着他的衣襟把他拉上床:“好，听你的。”

萧炎好几日没见到兄长了，他大大咧咧推开卧房门的时候，见兄长正在给人喂饭，那人眼睛又大又亮，见了生人就往岩枭怀里躲，一双白皙的手臂露出来，交叉环住岩枭的脖子。

萧炎捂着眼睛退了出来，艹，别是狐狸成精了吧，他哥一定是被下了降头。

他觉得鼻子有点热，抹了一把一手的鼻血，顿时愤而离家出走，未想等回来的时候，场面已经升级了。

有椅子不坐，坐大腿是几个意思？

有脚不走路，要人抱是几个意思？

有手不吃饭，要人喂是几个意思？

晚上门一关，只听到吱吱呀呀床摇晃的声音，客房明明没人睡，挤在一起折磨床板是几个意思？

上官透伤好的当晚，就把岩枭往床上一推，骑了上去。

药王大人扶住他的腰，要是换了旁人早就被他掀翻下去了，可是身上的人柔弱无骨，软绵绵的往他身上贴，岩枭简直没有招架之力，上官透扭了几下，蹭的他升了旗，两人贴在一处触感鲜明，岩枭喘了两下，箍住他的腰:“别动了。”

上官透却是夹着他就晃了起来，仿佛这样已然非常得趣儿，也是绝了。

岩枭拿他没办法，也不敢压着他，只得任他施为，只是没一会儿这人反而还不满起来，红着眼瞥他:“你嫌弃我……”

岩枭:“我没有。”

上官透:“那你不动……”他扭着往上蹭，夹着的东西又跳了两下，越发烫。

上官透神色得意，却又密密麻麻的都是渴:“我要报恩的嘛，说好了陪你睡……”

岩枭:“不是以身相许吗？七天后是三月初六，良辰吉日……”他话没说完，被狐狸蹭的闷哼一声，手忙脚乱的扶上官透的腰，想把他举起来。

上官透却一把抓住他的手，十指交缠的将岩枭的手压回床上。

他低头贴近岩枭，额头贴在一处，呼吸交缠:“我要先验货，”他说着竟用力顶了一下岩枭:“要是货不对板，我就不许了。”

岩枭没见过路子这么野的，被噎到不行，一把按住上官透的脖子亲了上去，直到略显苍白的唇瓣变得娇艳欲滴才放开:“你当我是开善堂的？验过了就不能退了，心肝儿。”


End file.
